Washington Irving High School
by jacobsmommy
Summary: Four teenage girls have been found raped over the past month at a local high school. Cragen decides that the detectives will go undercover to catch the perp.
1. Chapter 1

**I have this idea running through my head, so I have to get it down. I am in the process of updating my other story. Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, been very busy. I started working in January, then I was in a car accident in March, and then had surgery on gallbladder in May. Now that I am feeling better thought I had better get back to writing. **

**I own none of the SVU characters. Dick Wolf owns them. **

**Summary: Four teenage girls have been found raped over the past month at a local high school. Cragen decides that the detectives will go undercover to catch the perp.**

Chapter 1

A light rain falls over the city of New York, as two janitors are preparing for another day at Washington Irving High School. Bob the older of the two janitors, had been at the high school for over 20 years, and had seen everything from teenagers doing drugs in the hallways, sex in the bathrooms, and a student shoot another student in the music room, over a girl.

Bob walks into the janitors room, and sees Steve standing over by the coffee machine.

"Good morning Steve."

"Morning Bob."

Bob reaches for his coffee cup, and pours himself a cup of coffee, after adding four packs of sugar, and taking the first sip of the stuff. Bob takes the clipboard from the wall.

"Let's see what we have for the day." As Bob starts reading the work orders.

"How about you start in the girls restroom? There is a cracked pipe in there." Bob tells Steve.

Picking up his tools, Steve heads out the door, and towards the girls restroom on the west side of the high school. As Steve opens up the door of the restroom, he hears crying coming from one of the bathroom stalls. Steve walks over to the closed stall.

"Are you alright in there?"

Steve steps back, as the bathroom stall opens up, and out walks a teenage girl. Her clothes ripped, she is bleeding, and there are bruises around her wrists. Steve notices the panties sitting on the floor of the stall.

"Help me please, I was raped."

Steve gets on his walkie and calls for Bob to bring him a blanket, and to call the police. Bob comes to the restroom, and notices the young girl sitting on the floor by the sinks.

"What is going on?"

Steve steps away from the young girl, and turns to Bob.

"She says she was raped." As Steve takes the blanket from Bob and wraps it around the young girl.

"The police are on their way." What is your name?" Steve asks the young girl.

The young girl wipes a tear from her face. "My name is Tiffany, Tiffany Tutuola." The young girl tells Steve.

Steve turns to Bob. "This makes the fourth rape in just four weeks." As Steve turns back to Tiffany.

Cragen steps out of his office, and looks around the squad room. Seeing his two best detectives sitting at their desks.

"Elliot, Liv, in my office please." Elliot gives Olivia a strange look, as they walk into Cragens office.

"What's up cap?" Elliot asks, as Olivia shuts the door.

"There has been another rape at Washington Irving High School. A young girl fifteen years old. I want you both to get down there." Cragen tells them.

"Will do," Olivia tells Cragen, just as her and Elliot are walking out of the door, Olivia turns back to Cragen.

"Isn't that the same school that Fin and Melinda's daughter goes to?"

Cragen nods his head yes, as the detectives turn around and walk out the door.

Elliot and Olivia arrive at the school, just as the buses are pulling in, and letting off the students. Boys throwing their books around, tossing footballs, the girls standing around talking, some of them kissing on their boyfriends. A young police officer meets them in the hallway.

"We have a fifteen year old female, says she was raped. We found her cloths to be torn, there are bruises on her wrists, and bruising on the inside of her legs. As if somebody was trying to force her legs open." The police officer tells them.

Olivia enters the bathroom, and rounds the corner. She is shocked to see Tiffany sitting there on the floor wrapped in a blanket.

"Tiffany, what happened?" Olivia asks her, as Tiffany wraps her arms around Olivia, and totally breaks down.

"I came in for morning band practice. I was walking down the hallway to the music room. I passed the restroom, I felt a hand covering my mouth, I tried to scream, but no words would come out... Tiffany pauses for a moment, crying. Then I was pulled into the bathroom, the next thing I know, he is on top of me, he cut my pants off of me, and ripped my panties off me." Tiffany starts to shake harder. "He told me to shut up or he would kill me. He then forced himself inside me." Olivia calls for Elliot. Elliot enters the restroom.

"El, you need to get a hold of Cragen right away, tell him that our rape victim is Tiffany." Olivia tells Elliot.

Elliot takes the cell phone out of his pocket, and dials Cragens number.

"Cragen here, what did you find out?"

"Cap, you need to tell Fin and Melinda to meet us at the hospital. It's Tiffany." Elliot tells him.

The phone goes silent for a moment. "I will go and tell Fin now, he just walked through the door."

Elliot hangs up the phone, and turns back to Tiffany and Olivia.

"I am going to ride with Tiffany to the hospital." Olivia tells Elliot.

"I will go down and tell Melinda, her office is not to far from here." Elliot tells her, as they load Tiffany into an ambulance.

Melinda paces around the autopsy table, talking into a microphone, holding her notebook.

"Young male 32 years old. Fatal gunshot wound to the left ventricle.." Melinda is interupted by the sound of footsteps, she turns around and sees Elliot standing there.

"Elliot, is everything alright?" Is Olivia ok?" Melinda asks him.

"Olivia is fine," You may want to sit down," As Elliot pulls a chair out for Melinda to sit down. Melinda sits down.

"Elliot what is going on?"

"There was another rape at Washington Iriving this morning. Melinda the young girl that was raped, was Tiffany."

Melinda sits in her seat, silent, not knowing what to say or do. Elliot takes Melinda's hands.

"Melinda, Olivia is with Tiffany right now. They are on their way to the hospital." Elliot tells her. Melinda quickly stands up from her chair.

"I need to call Fin." Melinda tells Elliot, as she fumbles for her purse, to find her cell phone. Elliot takes the purse from her.

"Cragen is telling Fin right now. Lets get you down to the hospital, so you can be with Tiffany." Elliot tells her, as they walk out of the M.E.s office.

Cragen goes over to the coffee machine, where John is discussing government conspiracies to Fin.

"Sorry to interupt your stories John, but I need to talk with Fin in private." John goes back to his desk, and starts typing out his DD5's.

"Hey Cap what's up?, you look worried about something." Fin tells him.

"Fin there was another rape at your daughter's high school." Cragen tells him.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm sure Olivia and Elliot are on the case."

"Fin the young victim is your daughter Tiffany." Cragen tells him, as Fin balls his hand into a fist and punches the wall next to him.

"Fin, you need to calm down." Cragen tells him. " This is not going to help Tiffany out."

"How can I calm down, my own daughter was just raped. I am going to have a hard time calming down, until I find bastard who did this to my daughter." Fin grabs his coat, and leaves the precinct, slamming the door behind him.

**Sorry this chapter is short, it is 1:30 in the morning here, and I have to get up early to take my oldest son to the doctor. **

**Please review.**

**Chapter 2 up tomorrow, and an update on my other story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody who commented on the first chapter. For those who don't care for Fin/Melinda pairing, sorry. I have never done one before, and thought I would give it a shot. Don't worry for those diehard E/O fans(like me). I will pairing them soon in this story. Just have to wait for about two more chapters. **

Chapter 2

Olivia stands in the examing room with Tiffany. A young female doctor enters the room.

"Good morning, My name is doctor Parker. What do we have here?" As the doctor puts on a pair of gloves.

Tiffany lies silently on the exam table, with her face turned towards door. Tears run down her young face. Olivia walks over to her, and takes her hand.

"Why isn't my mom here?" Tiffany questions Olivia.

"I'm sure your mom is on her way now. Elliot was stopping by to pick her up," Olivia tells the scared teenager.

Stepping away from the exam table, doctor Parker motions for Olivia. Olivia lets go of Tiffany's hand.

"I will be right back, I am going to go and speak with the doctor for a moment." Olivia tells her, as Tiffany turns her head the other way.

"I need to get this exam done right away. I have other patients who need to be seen as well." Parker tells Olivia. Olivia stares at the doctor.

"Could you please give it a few more minutes, my partner is bringing her mother in. At least give her the common courtesy to get here." Olivia tells the young doctor. Parker takes off her gloves.

"I will give it another half hour, if her mother doesn't show up by then, I will have to go on with the exam." Parker tells Olivia. Olivia nods her head in agreement, and walks back over to Tiffany.

"My mom isn't coming," Tiffany tells Olivia. Olivia makes Tiffany look at her.

"Your mom is on her way.." Olivia starts to tell the teenager, just as Melinda walks through the door.

Fin tries making his way through the busy New York traffic. A mile from the hospital, Fin is stopped again. Fin hits his hand on the steering wheel.

"What the hell is the hold up this time?" Fin begins to wonder, as he rolls down his window, and looks down the street, seeing nothing going on. Fin gets out of his car, and notices that nobody is moving down 5th street. A few minutes later, a police officer comes up to Fin.

"What seems to be the trouble up ahead officer."

"Three car pile up. One car hit a semi truck head on, the other car slammed into the first car."

Looking out the window once more, he turns back to the officer.

"Look I'm a detective with the Special Victims Unit. I am on my way to Mercy General, to interview a rape victim. Do you think you could help me get through this mess?"

"Sure come with me."

Fin gets out of his car, and begins to follow the officer. A few minutes later Fin arrives at Mercy General, and goes into the emergency department. He sees Elliot sitting in the chairs by the window.

"Hey, did Melinda make it here yet."

"She is in with Tiffany and Olivia right now."

Fin sits down, and puts his hand his head.

"How could this happen? I'm suppose to be able to protect my daughter, and look what happens." Elliot puts his hand on Fins shoulder.

"This is not anybodys fault, except the perp who did this to her."

Melinda walks over to the exam table where Tiffany is lying down.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems." Tiffany tells Melinda. Melinda takes her daughter in her arms.

"Tiffany, you did nothing wrong. This is not your fault." Tiffany begins to cry once more.

"Maybe I should have gone a different route to the music room, and then this wouldn't have happened." Doctor Parker comes over to the exam table.

"Tiffany we are going to begin the exam now." Melinda takes her daughters hand, as the doctor begins the exam. As the doctor does the exam, Olivia collects the evidence. When the exam ends, Dr. Parker gives Tiffany some scrubs.

"You can go in there, and take a shower, if you would like." Tiffany slowly get off of the exam table, takes the scrubs from the doctor, and goes into the bathroom, to take a shower. Melinda turns to her daughter.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I will be alright."

Melinda paces around the room.

"I felt so helpless, as my daughter was laying there being examined."

Olivia walks over to Melinda, and gives her a hug.

"I couldn't image what you and Fin are thinking right now. Tiffany is going to need to have therapy." Olivia reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a card.

"Here is the name of the therapist that I have been using." Melinda takes the card from Olivia.

"Thanks Liv," as Melinda takes the card from Olivia, and puts into her pocket, as Tiffany steps out of the bathroom, and goes over to where her mom and Olivia are talking, and starts yelling.

"I am not going to see any therapist. I don't want my friends looking at me like I am some kind of freak." Melinda takes her daughter by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, you are not a freak, and don't let anyone tell you different." Melinda tells her daughter.

Olivia stands off in a corner, wondering who could have done this to the daughter of her closest friends.

Cragen steps from his office and grabs a cup of coffee. He goes over and sits across from Munch.

"Four rapes in a month at Washington Irving. This perp needs to caught, and soon." Munch looks over at his boss.

"What do you have in mind?" John wants to know.

"The only way we are going to catch this perp, is by sending Elliot, Olivia, and you undercover as teachers. You will start tomorow morning."

**Sorry I didn't get this posted last night. I was not feeling very well. **

**Next chapter will be up after I am off work this evening. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

"What do you mean, go in as teachers?" Munch asks Cragen. Cragen looks at Munch.

"You, Olivia, and Elliot are going undercover as teachers. You will teach the Government class. I'm sure the kids would love to hear about your conspiracies, Elliot will be going in as the Physical Ed teacher, and Olivia will teach Health."

A few minutes later Elliot and Olivia walk the through the door of the 1-6. Elliot grabs a cup of coffee, and notices Munch in Cragen's office.

"Wonder what's going on in there?" Elliot asks curiously. Liv starts to chuckle.

"He is probably telling Cragen some new conspiracy." Liv tells Elliot. Just as Liv grabs her cup to get some coffee. Cragen opens the door of his office, and motions for them to step inside. Elliot and Liv step inside his office.

"What's up Cap?" Elliot asks him.

"How is Tiffany doing?" Cragen asks his detective

"Tiffany is doing ok, she is going to need everybody's support." Olivia tells Cragen. Olivia turns to Munch.

"What is going on?" She asks Munch.

"Wait until you hear what our next assignment is." Munch tells the two detectives.

"You are going undercover as teachers at Washington Irving." Cragen tells them. Elliot starts to laugh.

"Go undercover, as teachers. I can't even help Dickie with his homework. How I am suppose to teach a class?" Elliot asks Cragen. Cragen hands each detective a folder.

"These are the classes you will be teaching." He tells the detectives. Munch opens his up.

"I have the Government classes to teach." Munch tells them. Olivia starts to laugh

"Conspiracies and government cover ups 101 by Mr. Munch. Sounds like a class I want to take." Olivia tells John. John looks over at Olivia.

"Oh yeah, and look what you get to teach." John tells her, as Olivia opens up her folder.

"Cragen, you have me teaching health?" Olivia questions him.

"Yes, the health teacher is out sick, until we find this perp, and get him behind bars." Cragen tells her. Elliot slowly opens his folder up.

"Looks like I have the Phys Ed. classes." Elliot tells them, as Olivia looks over at him, with a devilish look on her face.

"Detective Stabler in a pair of shorts. I will have to come and take a peak," Olivia tells him, as Elliot throws his folder at her. Olivia picks up the folder, walks behind Elliot, and his butt with the folder.

"How about you and me for dinner tonight?" Olivia asks him. Elliot gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Dinner sounds good." My place or yours?" Elliot asks her.

"Your place is fine." Olivia tells him. Cragen looks over at them.

"Ok you two, that is enough." Cragen tells them. Munch looks over at Cragen.

"How are we going to pass off for teachers. We don't even have teaching creditentials." Munch tells Cragen.

"I spoke with the principal, and the superindant of the school, and they are in total agreement aobut having to catch this perp. They are granting you full access to the high school. You will have differnent names, and please do me a favor, dress like teachers, not police officers." Cragen tells his three detectives.

The three detectives walk out of Cragen's office, and run into Fin in the squad room. Fin looks at them curiously.

"What were you three doing in Cragen's office?" Fin asks them.

"Meet Washington Irving's newest teachers. Mr. Martin, Ms. Baker, and Mr. Stewart." Cragen tells Fin. Fin looks at the three detectives, and starts to laugh.

"You three are going to be teachers?"

"Don't laugh Fin, you are going to go undercover as well, as the new janitor." Cragen tells him.

"Oh no captain. I am not going to clean up after a bunch of high school kids." Fin tells him, as he sits down at his desk.

"I need your help on this. Think of Tiffany, you want her attacker caught don't you?" Cragen asks him. Fin picks up the picture of Melinda and Tiffany from his desk, and stares at. After a few minutes, he puts the picture back on the desk, and turns to the other detectives.

"Let's get that son of a bitch." Fin tells them, as he picks up the phone to call Melinda.

Olivia stands before Elliot's door. It had been a year since Elliot had found out that Kathy had been cheating on him. Elliot took it even harder when he found out that Eli was not his child. The boy he had been raising as his own for the past two years. Kathy took his whole world away from him. Elliot was the one who turned to Olivia his partner, and friend for so many years. He knew he could trust and confide in.

Olivia straightens her dress, and rings the doorbell.

"Come on in, the door is open." Elliot tells her. Olivia walks through the door, and looks around the living room. A few minutes later, Dickie comes out of his room.

"Hey there Olivia, dad is in the shower. He wll be out in a few moments." He tells her, as he goes over and gives her a hug.

"Not a problem. You are turning into a handsome man. Do you have a girlfriend yet?" She asks him. Dickie starts to blush.

"I like this one girl, her name is Amanda, but I don't knwo if she likes me." He tells Olivia. Olivia gives him another hug.

"You will know when the time is right." Olivia tells him, just as Elliot steps out into the living room.

"What are you up to this evening?" Elliot asks his son, as goes over, and gives Olivia a kiss on the lips.

"A couple of friends and myself are going to go out to the movies, and pizza." Dickie tells his father.

"Be careful, and be home by 11:00, and by the way. Where is your sister?" Elliot wants to know.

"I haven't seen her, since after school, she might be at Sarah's house, studying." Dickie tells his father, as he grabs his coat, and heads out the door. Elliot stands at the door, watching as his son leaves. He turns back to Olivia, and grabs her around the waist, giving her another kiss on the lips.

"You look very hot tonight," Elliot tells her, as he takes her over to the couch, and both of them sit down. Taking Olivia into his arms, Elliot begins kissing her on the neck, working his way to her ears, and back down her neck again. A few minutes later, Elliot picks her up, and carries her into the bedroom. He gently lays her down on the bed, and continues to kiss her neck. His hand making it's way down to her breast. Elliot helps Olivia sit up on the bed, and unzips her dress in the back, and slips it off of her. He again lays her down on the bed, and begins to rub her breast, through her bra. He slowly slips her bra away from her breast. Elliot continues to kiss her all over, as his hands caresses her soft body, his mouth finding hers, and his tongue dancing in hers.

His hands finds their way down to her panties, Elliot slowly pulls them off of her, his hand slowly caressing her breast. Her hands working his belt from his pants loose, Olivia slowly unbuttons his pants, and sldes them down his legs. A few minutes later Elliot enters his manhood into Olivia, thrusting, as Olivia moans out in pure pleasure, as Elliot cums deep inside her. He gently kisses her on the lips, and plays with her hair, as they lay together in each other's arms. Olivia stares off at the ceiling. Elliot turns to her.

"Olivia what's bothering you?" Olivia turns to him.

"I'm alright,": she tells him. "Just thinking how good it felt to make love. I never thought I would be able to trust anyone ever again." Elliot holds her in his arms, and strokes her hair.

"Do you want to talk about what happened at Sealview?" Elliot questions her. Olivia turns away from him.

"Nothing happened, nothing I can't take care of," Olivia tells him, as she gets up from the bed, and goes in to take a shower. Elliot lays on the bed, wondering what happened at Sealview, and why Olivia won't open up to him. A short time later Olivia comes back into the bedroom, and gives Elliot a kiss on the forehead.

"How about some dinner?" She asks him.

"Sounds good," Elliot tells her. "How about going for pizza and beer."

"Pizza sounds good," Olivia tells him, as she grabs her purse, and they head out the door.

Tiffany sits on the couch flipping through the tv, to find out what is on. With each flip of the channel, Tiffany gets more and more angry. Until finally she throws the remote across the living room, hitting the wall. Fin comes out of the kitchen, and picks up the remote.

"Tiff, what's going on?" Fin asks her, as he hands her back the remote.

"Nothing. Can't find anything good on tv." Tiffany tells her father. Fin sits down beside her.

"You had to throw the remote aganist the wall?" Fin asks her. Tiffany looks at him.

"I can't get the image of him on top of me, out of my head. Everytime I turn on the televison, his image, the ski mask." Tiffany tells him, as she begins to cry hysterically. "Why didn't I run, why did I let him rape me?" Fin holds his daughter tight.

"None of this is your fault. He overpowerd you, took control of you." Fin tells her. "Don't worry we are going to catch him. He will not be able to hurt another female again. Tiffany gets up off the couch, and starts walking to her room, she turns back to her father.

"What makes you think you can stop him, he has raped me, and three other girls in the past month. When he finished with me, he told me that nobody could stop him, not even the police department." Tiffany tells him, as she slams her bedroom door closed. Fin puts his hands into his head, and vows to find out who is raping teen girls at Washington Irving.

**Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I have been doing some training at work, so my sleep schedule is off, and I have been busy with family things. Going to try and have chapter 4 up this evening. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. I have had extra days at work, my oldest son had to go to the doctor found out he has allergies, and my husband has been sick. Going to try and get chapters 4 done now, and chapter 5 done after work, I will have to see how I feel. **

**Here is chapter 4**

The next morning the three detectives arrive at Washington Irving, they park their cars in the teachers parking lot, just as the buses started pulling in. Teenagers started piling off the buses, and heading for the building. John turns to Elliot and Olivia.

"Sure reminds me of my time in high school." John tells them.

"The good old days of using a chisle and rock to write with," Elliot kids around with John. John hits Elliot in the arm, as they walk towards the building. On their way up the stairs, Fin dressed as a janitor welcomes them.

"Good morning, you must be the new teachers. I'm Frank, the janitor here." Fin tells them.

"Good morning," Elliot tells him. "Have you noticed anything unusual yet?"

"Nothing unusual this morning, just really quiet." Fin tells them. Fin looks over at Olivia.

"You guys go ahead without me, I will catch up in a minute." Olivia tells Elliot and John. Elliot and John continue inside the building. Olivia goes over to Fin.

"Fin, what's going on, why did you want to talk with me?" Olivia asks Fin.

"Just wanted to make sure that you are ok with this." Fin tells her. "Especially after what happened at Sealview. I just wanted to make sure that you are comfortable with this." Olivia takes a deep breath.

"I will be alright Fin." She tells him. "I want to see this rapist off the streets. He is not going to get away with raping anymore teenagers again." Olivia turns and walks inside the building. She heads towards the teachers lounge, and walks inside. Elliot and John are standing over by the coffee pot, two female teachers are making copies and the copying machine, and a male teacher is standing over by the teacher's lockers. Olivia walks over to where John and Elliot are standing. Elliot whispers to her.

"What did Fin want?" He asks her.

"He wanted to make I was ok with doing this assignment?" Olivia tells him.

"Because of what happened at Sealview?" Elliot asks her.

"Yeah, Sealview." Olivia tells him. Elliot gives her a quick hug.

"I wish you would talk to me about what happened." Elliot tells her. "I want to be able to help you." Olivia pokes him the ribs, and she notices the male teacher walking towards them.

"We'll talk later." She tells Elliot as the teacher approaches them.

"Good morning, you must be the new teachers that Ms. Bradley hired? I'm Mr. Hanson I'm the business teacher." He tells them. He shakes hands with Elliot.

"I'm Mr. Stewart, I teach gym, and this is Mr. Martin and Ms. Baker." Elliot introduces John and Olivia. Mr. Hanson shakes hands with both John and Olivia.

"I had better get going, class is going to be starting soon, and I want to be there when my students arrive." Olivia tells them, as she heads out the door. John and Elliot shake hands again with Mr. Hanson.

"We'll be seeing you around." Elliot tells him, as he heads out the door.

"Tiffany Ann Tutuola, time to get up, and get ready for school." Melinda tells her daughter, as she notices that Tiffany is not up and ready for school yet.

"Mom, I am not going to school, I'm not ready." Tiffany tells her mother. Melinda stands outside her daughter's bedroom door. Worried about her daughter.

"You really need to talk to somebody about what happened," Melinda tells her. Tiffany opens the door to her bedroom.

"I don't need to talk to anybody, I don't want to be an outcast." Tiffany tells her.

"You won't be an outcast, just because you talked to somebody." Melinda tells her. Talking to someone will help you deal with your rape." Tiffany walks past her mother, with her books in hand.

"I am going to head off to school now." Tiffany sarcastically tells Melinda. "I am not going to talk to anybody about this." Tiffany grabs her key, and walks out the door. Melinda grabs the phone, and dials the 1-6.

"Cragen here," as Don picks up the phone.

"It's Melinda, Is Olivia there?" Melinda asks him.

"No, Olivia is teaching school at Washington Iriving" Cragen tells her. "They are going to try and get Tiffany's rapist."

"Are you sure that Olivia is ready for that?" Melinda asks him. "Especially after what happened at Sealview." The phone goes silent for a moment.

"What do you mean, what happened at Sealview?" Cragen asks her.

"Olivia never told you, what happened in the basement?" Melinda asks Cragen.

"No, nothing has ever been said." Cragen tells her. "Would you mind clueing me in." Melinda pauses for a moment.

"I think Olivia should tell you what happened." Melinda tells him.

"I will have a talk with her tomorrow," Cragen tells Melinda, as he hangs up the phone, and sits quietly at his desk.

Olivia walks down the hall, and finds room 102. She takes a deep breath, and walks inside. She notices three boys sitting in the back of the room, in front of them is two other girls. More students are coming into the classrooom. Throwing books around, punching each other, one boy of the boys sticks out of his foot, and trips the class nerd. Olivia goes to the front of the classroom, and tries to get the students attention.

"Quiet down please." Olivia tries to get the attention of her class, but with no luck. One of the male students looks up.

"Class, quiet down, the teach is trying to say something." He tells the class.

"Oh shut up Marcus," one of the other boys tells him. She's just another teacher that will be here one day, and gone tomorrow." Olivia looks at the young man.

"Do you want elibrate on that statement?" Olivia asks the young man sitting two seats from her.

"You are the fourth teacher in two weeks. Everytime a new teacher comes in to teach this class, they are here for a couple of days, and then they don't show back up again." The young man tells her. Olivia makes a mental note of this, as she prepares her students for the day.

"First things first lets get to know one another." Olivia tells the class. My name is Ms. Baker, and I have been hired to teach health." One of the boys stands up in class, grabs one of the girls, and begins kissing on her.

"Teach, we don't need to know about health, we are all healthy." He tells Olivia, as a smirk comes over his face. The girl pulls away from him, and sits down. Olivia comes over to the young man.

"Your actions is the reason for needing health." Olivia tells him, as the young man grabs her arm, and starts bringing her closer. Olivia starts having flashbacks.

_Olivia sees Harris leading her to what she thinks is the hole, instead she is lead to the basement area of the prison. _

_"What are doing down here, the hole is over on C block." Olivia begins to tell Harris. At that moment Olivia sees the dirty mattress on the floor. Beginning to shake Olivia turns her head towards Harris._

_"What do you want?" She asks with fear in her voice. Harris smirks at her._

_"What every guy wants, and your going to give it to me." As he pushes her down on the dirty mattress._

Fin walks by the classroom, and notices the commotion going on in the classroom. He opens the door, and sees Olivia standing there shaking, while the young man still has a hold of her arm. Fin walks over to them. A young girls stands up.

"Man, that teach is flipping out, what is her problem?" The young girl asks. Fin looks sharply at her,

"Please sit down, Ms. Baker will be ok in a few moments." He tells the students, as he directs his attention back to Olivia.

"**Olivia, are you ok?" Fin asks her.** Olivia looks over at Fin, as he calmly puts his hand towards her.

**"I'm here, do you want me to get Elliot for you?" Fin asks her calmly. **Olivia turns to Fin.

**"No, please don't get Elliot, I will be alright. I just need a moment to myself." Olivia tells Fin**, as she gets a hold of herself, and walks out of the classroom. Fin turns towards the young man who had a hold of Olivia.

"You and me, are going to go see the principal" Fin tells him, as he takes a hold of the young man, and makes him sit down, until Olivia comes back to the classroom. He makes sure that Olivia is ok, and then takes the young man down to the principal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Olivia stops by the 1-6 before heading back the high school. Cragen spots her, and calls her into his office.

"Liv, in my office," Cragen tells her. Olivia walks into the office. She looks at Cragen.

"What's up?" She asks him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened at Sealview?" Cragen asks her. Olivia gets up from the chair, and begins to walk towards the door.

"I don't want to talk about." Olivia tells him, as the flashbacks start once again.

_Olivia sees the dirty mattress on the cold concrete basement floor. With a sadistic smile on his face Harris pushes her down onto it. Still handcuffed, Harris begins to remove his belt. He grabs her around the waist. Fighting with all of might, and strength. Kicking, screaming, but no one was hearing her. _

Still in Cragen's office, Olivia continues to stare off into space.

"Olivia, Olivia," Cragen calls out to her. Finally Olivia snaps out of it.

"I am not going to talk aobut Sealview." Olivia screams at Cragen, as she walks out of his office. Cragen sits down at his desk, and wonders how he is going to help one of his best detectives, somebody he looked at like a daughter, a daughter he never had.

Tiffany arrives at school, and meets up with her friends. They are start talking about the new teacher, who is teaching health.

"Hey what's going on?" Tiffany asks them, as she joins the conversation. Heather her best friend comes over and gives her hug.

"We were just talking about the new teacher, that his teaching health. A total spaz case," Heather tells her. Anthony just grabbed her arm, and she totaly flipped out, she had a crazed look in her eyes. The other students surrounding them, nod in agreement.

Olivia pulls her car into the parking lot, grabs her stuff, and starts walking towards the group that has gathered by the cafeteria. Heather looks up.

"Good morning Ms. Baker," Heather tells her.

"Good morning, uh Heather," Olivia tells her back, as she walks towards the front door of the high school. Tiffany looks up, and notices that it's Olivia. Tiffany starts to get angry, she can't belive that her own dad, would have her detailed at school. Tiffany turns to Heather and the other kids.

"Tell me more about this health teacher." She wants to know. As they are talking Marcus comes up to Tiffany, and grabs her from behind. Tiffany jumps away from him, and starts to shake.

"Tiff, what's wrong with you?" Marcus wants to know. "You usually don't jump when I come up behind you.

Are you seeing somebody else?" Marcus demands to know. Tiffany looks at him.

"You are not my parents, and you are not married to me," Tiffany tells Marcus. Marcus grabs his books, and walks away from the crowd. The other students grab their books ,bags, insturments, and start heading their way into the building, just at the first bell rings.

Olivia goes into the classroom, and begins to set up for her first class. She is startled by the knock on the door. A young male teacher enters the room.

"I saw you yesterday, but didn't get a chance to introduce myself," the young man tells her. "My name is Michael, but the students call me Mr. Logan." Olivia looks at him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Logan." Olivia tells him. "I'm Olivia Baker, and just to let you know, I already have a boyfriend." Olivia tells him, as she sees Elliot standing in the doorway. Elliot walks into the the classroom. He goes over to Olivia and gives her a hug, and kiss on the forehead. Elliot then walks over to the other male standing in the room.

"Good morning, Elliot Stewart." He tells Michael. "I saw you yesterday. You teach girls PE?"

"They needed a girls PE teacher, and I was qualified to do so," Michael tells him, as Elliot has a bad feeling about this teacher. Michael shakes hands with both of them, and walks out of the door. Elliot turns to Olivia.

"Getting ready to start a new day?" He asks her, as he gives her another kiss on the lips. Two of the students walk in, as they are kissing.

"OOO Teach," Anthony stalks to gawk. Embrassed Elliot leaves the classroom, as the other students are filing into the classroom. Heather and Tiffany are the last ones to walk into the classroom. As they pass Elliot, he looks over at Tiffany.

"Good morning Tiffany," Elliot tells her. Tiffany gets more angier, when she cannot believe that her parents are having her watched like a little child. Tiffany finds her desk, and sits down, throwing her backpack on floor, and slouching down in her desk.

Sorry this a short chapter, but I have to get ready for work. Will try and have another chapter up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Noticing Tiffany slouching in her seat, Olivia walks back to where she is sitting. Touching her gently on the arm, Tiffany turns her head towards Tiffany. Olivia looks at her.

"Tiffany, can we talk outside in the hallway?" She asks her. Tiffany gets up from her chair and slowly walks out of the classroom door, with Olivia.

"Tiff, you mind telling me what is going on?" Olivia asks her. Tiffany turns to her.

"Nothing, and why are you here following me around?" Tiffany asks Olivia.

"We are here in hopes to catch your rapist." Olivia tells her. "It was Cragen's idea. He thought maybe if Elliot, Munch, myself, and your dad went undercover, we could figure out who is behind these rapes."

"I'm fine, I don't need babysitters." Tiffany tells Olivia, as she turns away, and walks back into the classroom. Olivia wonders how she is going to get through with Tiffany. She felt she could always talk with Tiffany, even when Olivia first met Tiffany at the age of five.

Elliot and Olivia had been called to the scene of a murder in a drug house. That is where they first met Tiffany. Tiffany's biological mother and been severly raped and murdered, by her drug dealer boyfriend. Elliot found Tffany hiding in the closet in the living room. Olivia felt a strong connection to the little girl. After getting the little girl back to the precinct, the detectives couldn't get the little girl to open up, about what she saw. Finally after awhile they were able to get her to open up, through her drawings. The little girl had drawn pictures of what had happened the night her biological mother was raped and murdered.

Olivia's attention turns back to her classroom. Olivia walks back into the classroom, and gets the classes attention.

"We'll begin our lesson on the human body, open your books to chapter 5." Olivia tells the students, as she keeps her mind on Tiffany.

Having an uneasy feeling about the girl's PE teacher, Elliot decides to have him checked out. Elliot calls Munch up on his cell phone.

"Munch, could you do me a favor, and have one of the teachers looked into?" Elliot asks him.

"Sure, do you have something on Tiffany's rape?" Munch asks him.

"I'm not sure, but I have a very bad feelling about this teacher." Elliot tells him, as he hangs up the phone.

Entering the gym, Elliot notices the students shooting baskets, doing flips, sitting in the bleachers talking with one another. As Elliot is walking towards the weight room he notices Mr. Logan talking to one of the female students. As he gets nearer, he sees Mr. Logan rubbing the students back. Elliot keeps his distance, as he does not want to blow his cover. He passes by them, tells them good morning, and continues down to the weight room. Keeping his eye on Mr. Logan.

A few moments later Munch calls back Elliot.

"Your Michael Logan has no record in the system. He is single, father of two, but never sees his chldren. Him and wife were divorced five years ago, she has custoday of the children." Munch tells him.

"Look at his last teaching job, find out why he quit the last school he was at?" Elliot tells Munch. "Remember you have Government to teach this afternoon." Elliot hangs up his phone, and walks into the weight room.

With the ringing of the bell, for the next class. The students in Olivia's health class, file out of the door. Tiffany meets up with Heather and Marcus. She gives Marcus a kiss on the lips.

"What did teach want?" Marcus asks her.

"Oh nothing, she just wanted to make sure I had my homework done." Tiffany tells them. As they are talking Fin walks passed them, pushing a broom, sweeping the floors. He passes them, and turns his head, to look at his daughter, to make sure she was safe.

Fin and Melinda had met in the squad room, when she came in to tell the dectitves about some evidence that was found on one of the crime scenes. Fin and Melinda began talking, exchanging phone numbers, and eventually went out on their first date togehter. After two years of dating, they finally decided to get married. Both of them wanted to have children, but after of many failed attempts, and two miscarriages, they both decided that they would try to adopt a child.

Tiffany had been put into foster care, when nobody in her family would take the little girl in. Fin and Melinda first heard about Tiffany through Olivia, after Olivia told them about Tiffany. When they first laid eyes on the scared little girl, they knew that she was the one that they both wanted.

"Hey pops keep walking," Marcus tells Fin. Fin continues to push his broom down the hallway. Heather turns towards Tiffany.

"That janitor is weird, he was looking at you in a strange way," Heather tells Tiffany.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tiffany tells her. "I had better get going I need to get to my next class." Tiffany walks away from Heather and Marcus.

The rest of the day goes well. Finally at 2:30 the last bell rings, and school is out for the day. Elliot stays behnd for basketball practice. Olivia decides to head back to the precinct to finish some paper work, and then head home for a nice hot shower, and a glass of wine. Elliot finds her in her class room.

"Hey there," Elliot tells her. "How is health going?" Olivia turns to him, after she puts the last paper into her briefcase.

"I have a class room full of students, who don't care about what happens to them." Olivia tells him, as she gives him a hug. " I was talking to them about being street smart, and they acted like they didn't care." Olivia picks up her brief case, and heads towards the door.

"I will be over later, after basketball practice." Elliot tells her, as he sees walks off down the hallway.

Olivia arrives at home, after stopping by the precinct, to finish up some paperwork. She gets into a hot shower, and lets the hot water run over her body. As she is washing her head, she hears somebody in her apartment. Turning off the water, she calls out.

"Elliot is that you?" She asks, but nobody answers. Getting out of the shower, she again calls out.

"El, if your playing games, the game is not funny anymore." Olivia yells out. She grabs her bathrobe, throws it on. As she is walking into her kitchen, to a glass of wine, she feels a gloved hand covering her mouth, and low harsh voice telling her not to scream. Olivia tries to struggle against the weight of the hand. A cloth comes over her face, and soon. Olivia starts driftng off to sleep.

"You screwed up my life, and now I am back to screw you and your life." The harsh voice tells her.


	7. Note to readers

**Will try and have the next chapter up after I get home from work this evening. I almost had the chapter done, saved it, and my computer lost it. I am so ready to throw my computer into the garbage. Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Trying to make out where she is at, Olivia starts to wake up. The room is fuzzy at first, but then Olivia notices that she is laying on a mattress on the floor, her hands have been cuffed to a steel pipe. The room isn't very big, almost the size of a storage room. There is a small window in the upper left corner, and a light switch on the other side of the room. Olivia notices that the door is made of steel. Olivia notices on the wall next to her, that there are four pictures of young girls. When her eyes finally adjust to her surroundings, Olivia looks at the pictures. She sees Tiffany's picture there. Olivia thinks to herself.

"The sicko must have these pictures as a trophy, for each girl he had raped." Olivia thought to herself. Olivia begins to look at each of the pictures. Her mind trying to figure out, where she had seen the other three girls before. Finally each face clicks her into mind. They are the daughters of either an ada or correctional officer, that works in the New York area. The first picture on the left hand side of the wall is Hannah Paxton, the 16 year old daughter of ada Sonya Paxton. Hannah has had a pretty hard life, with her mothers drinking. Hannah begin to turn to the wrong friends for help. Tiffany had been her best friend, trying to help through the rough times with her mother. Hannah was the first girl to be raped at the school. After hearing the news. Sonya went deeper into the bottle, and was finally forced to go to rehab for help.

Olivia's stomach starts to turn, she feels as if she is going to be sick, but keeps it in, as she looks at the next picture. The young brunette is Zoey, the 15 year old daughter of defense attorney Trevor Langan, and his wife Kimberly. Zoey had been the second rape victim at the school. This is where the case started taking on a pattern. Elliot and Olivia had sat up endless nights, trying to figure out the motive behind the rapes. Who was doing it, and why were they targeting these girls? Just as Olivia starts to focus on the third picture, she hears the sound of the door beginning to unlock, and the sees the door knob begin to turn. The small light in the room comes on. Trying to adjust to the light, Olivia looks up and sees the figure standing before her. Olivia begins to shake in fear.

Elliot arrives at Olivia's apartment after basketball practice. Ready to have a glass of wine and some dinner with the woman he truly loves. Elliot goes to Olivia's apartment, and notices that the front door is wide open. Elliot thinks to himself.

"This is not like Olivia to leave the door of her apartment wide open. Something is wrong." Elliot thinks to himself. Elliot carefully walks into the apartment, and looks around, calling out Olivia's name. When he begins to enter the kitchen, he notices a broken wine glass on the floor, and then sees a note attached to the fridge. Elliot pulls the note from the fridge, and begins to read it.

**Dear, dear Elliot. Your dearest Olivia screwed my life, and now I am back to screw her and her life. Signed a dear friend.**

Elliot reads it one more time, now realizing that Olivia has been kidnapped. Elliot reaches into his pocket, and calls Cragen. "Don, I need you, Fin, and Munch to get over to Olivia's apartment right away. She has been kidnapped." Elliot tells him. Don agrees, and starts to head over to the apartment. Elliot in the meantime looks around the apartment, trying to find clues, as to who could have Olivia. He goes into her bedroom, and notices her diary on the bed. Elliot opens it up, and begins to read it. What he reads, starts to make him sick.

**March 13. Today I struggled to make it through therapy today. Talking about what happened at Sealview is not getting any easier. The flashbacks keep coming back all the time. Just talking about it, I still see the dirty mattress on the cold concrete floor, in the basement at Sealview. His face, a face I never want to see again, keeps coming into focus. I just can't go on anymore.**

Elliot puts the diary down, not wanting to read anymore of it, but he starts to pick up again. Wanting to find out, why Olivia won't talk about what happened at Sealview, why she keeps shutting him out.

**He grabs my face, forcing me to look at the dirty mattress on the floor. Knowing what is about to happen, I have to fight with all my strength. I wonder if this was how my mom felt, while the sick bastard who was my sperm donor, was raping her. Complete terror now fills my inner being, as I try to struggle aganist him. **

Elliot grabs the diary, as he hears voices in the living room. Elliot goes out, and sees Don and Melinda, standing there. Walking over to them, Elliot begins to shake. "I just read Olivia's diary, I just wish she would have told me what had happened at Sealview. I would been able to help her." Elliot tells them, as he hands the diary to Cragen to read. Cragen opens the diary, and starts to read it. The words pierce his heart like a dagger, slowly being driven into his chest, inch by inch. Tears fill his eyes, as he reads word for word.

"Why didn't she tell anybody?" Cragen asks Elliot. Elliot only stands there and shakes his head.

Olivia tries to struggle aganist the cuffs that are on her wrists. With each pull of the cuff, it digs deeper into her flesh, cutting into her wrists. Olivia notices the blood on her wrist. The figure moves into the light, and shows his face to her. "Sure has been a long time Olivia dear, or what name do you go by. "Kat, Olivia, or Ms. Baker?" Lowell Harris snares at her. Olivia tries harder to fight the cuffs. "Don't fight it. You screwed my life, and now I am back to screw you." Lowell tells her, as he walks towards her. Lowell walks over to her, and touches her on the cheek, running his finger down her cheek. Olivia starts to kick at him, but Lowell puts his booted foot on her leg. Olivia cries out in pain.

"This will teach you from trying to kick me." Lowell tells her, as her bends down, and starts to kiss her on the lips, pressing his lips forcefully aganist hers. Olivia starts to scream and cry, the nightmare was starting to come back. How far would Lowell go this time. Would somebody come in time, like Fin had when Lowell had dropped his pants at Sealview. Olivia knew that nobody would be there to rescue her this time. Olivia closes her eyes, as Lowell begins to touch her breasts, and kiss her deeply.

"Don't worry, this time it's going to a special time for me and you." Lowell tells her, as he stands up, and begins to undo his pants. Olivia starts to scream out, hoping that somebody on the outside of the door, will hear her. "You can scream all you want to, nobody is going to hear you." Lowell tells her, as her lowers himself on the mattress, and forces her legs open. Olivia cries out in pain, when he forcefully enters himself into her. Tears stream down Olivia's face, as Lowell rapes her repeatly. When he finally finishes, he gets up, and gives her kiss on the lips once more.

"Damn your good." Lowell sneers at her. "Better than the other three girls I have had lately." Olivia now knows, who has been raping the girls of Washington Irving High School.

Morales enters the apartment, and starts to collect evidence at the scene. He picks up the broken wine glass, and puts it into the bag. Morales and Melinda go through every inch of Olivia's apartment, collecting evidence. Cragen continues to read through Olivia's diary. He comes across another passage that has been written.

**March 15. He has me pinned aganist the wall, his hardened penis pressed aganist me. He decides to uncuff me, this was my opportunity to get away from the monster. My elbow flies back and gets him in the stomach. I take my fist punch him in the face, and run for my life, knowing that he will be after me. **

Cragen continues to flip through the pages, he comes across a name that has been written several times, and then scribbled out on the page. He shows it to Elliot and Melinda.

"Who does Olivia know by the name of Lowell Harris?" Cragen asks them, just as Fin walks through the door. Melinda and Fin look at each other. Melinda turns away, and starts crying. Fin begins to tell Cragen and Elliot what happened while undercover at Sealview.

_"We were on lock down, because of the tb scare at the prison. I was in the infirmary getting tested for tb. The nurse had run out of needles, so she left. I looked at this to my opportunity to go and find Olivia. I went to her cell, but she wasn't there. I begin to get worried about her. I asked her cell mate, but she was of no help. Finally Shawna told me she would help me out. I told I wanted to go where they went to have some enjoyment. Shawna took me to the door of the basement. I started to open the door, but Shawna stopped me, telling me that the door stop was up, and that somebody else was down there. I got a sickening thought going through my mind. I pushed her out of the way, and made my way down. I came upon another door that was locked, and found the door was locked, struggling to find the key would open the door. Finally after finding the key, I rushed down there. When I rounded the corner, I saw my friend, the woman who is like a sister to me, handcuffed to a door, and Lowell Harris's pants unzipped, his hands on Olivia's face, he was..."_

"I can't go on." Fin tells them. Elliot walks over to the window, and looks out onto the New York night. He turns back to Fin, grabs him by the shirt, and pushes him aganist the wall.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, what had happened at Sealview?" Elliot asks him, as he has Fin pinned to the wall. Fin pushes him away, and the two detectives start throwing punches with each other. Cragen hears the commotion and comes over to the two detectives. He pulls Fin off of Elliot.

"What the hell has gotten into both of you?" Cragen wants to know, as he has each detective by ths shirt collar.

"Why didn't she tell anybody, or better yet, why didn't you come and tell me what had happened." Elliot screams at Fin.

"She didn't want anyone to know, not even Cragen. She didn't want to hurt the ones that she loves. Especially you Elliot." Fin tells him. Cragen lets go of each of the detectives and turns away.

"Why Olivia, why?" Cragen thinks to himself.

Lowell pulls up his pants, gives Olivia one more kiss on the lips, before leaving the room.

"I will be back later. Now don't go anywhere." He tells her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh by the way, I have a friend I will bring back later with me." He tells her, as he slams the door shut. Laying on the mattress of the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks, Olivia hears the door lock once more. Olivia slowly sits up on the mattress. She is hurting all over, the pain in her wrists are unbarring. Olivia looks at the door wondering and waiting when Lowell will return.

Olivia once again starts looking at the pictures on the wall. The third picture she has no idea who the young girl is. She has never seen her before. Finally Olivia's eyes gaze upon Tiffany's picture. The image of Lowell raping Tiffany, goes through her head. How she felt for the young girl, the girl that was like a niece to her. The monster who had violated her body, had done this to three other girls, not to mention Ashley Tyler a couple of years ago. Olivia feeling drained and tired, decides to lay back down, staring at the door in fear, not knowing when Lowell will return, or what he has planned for her.

"Elliot where are you?" She tells herself.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Morales and Melinda come back into the living room. Morales hands Elliot a small device he has found. "I was going over Olivia's stuff in her bedroom, and I found this little camera." Morales tells Elliot. "Looks like somebody has been watching Olivia for quite a while." Morales tells him. Elliot walks around the living room, wondering if the same person who has Olivia, could be the same person, who has been watching her. Melinda walks over towards the kitchen, and finds blood on the floor. She quickly takes a swab from her kit, collects the sample of blood, and puts it back into her kit.

"I am going to take this sample with me, and find out if it is Olivia's or the kidnappers blood." Melinda tells them. A few minutes later Elliot's cell phone rings, just as Elliot is about to answer, Cragen stops him. "Let's start a trace on this call, just in case it's the kidnapper calling." Cragen tells him. Elliot pushes end on his phone, while Morales goes out to his van, to get his equipment. Just as Morales is done setting up his equipment, the phone rings once more. Cragen gives Elliot the signal to answer the phone. Elliot picks up the phone. "Hello," Elliot answers.

"Dad?" Dickie answers. Cragen motions for Morales to stop the trace. "Dad?" Dickie says once more. "Dad, what is going on, I tried calling your cell phone, and got hung up on," Dickie asks his father. "Dickie I have some bad news," Olivia has been kidnapped, and we thought it might have been the kidnapper trying to call." Elliot tells him. "Oh God dad, is there anything I can do to help?" Dickie asks him. "I want you to go straight home, and make sure your sister is there," Elliot tells him. "I will be home in just a little while." Elliot hangs up the phone, and turns to Cragen, Fin, Melinda, and Morales. "I am going to head home, to make sure my kids are ok. I will be back to the precinct later on." Elliot tells them, as he walks out of Olivia's apartment, out into the cold New York night.

Olivia sits up on the mattress once more, and starts looking at the pictures on the wall. Trying to figure out who the thrid girl could possibly be, and what was the connection with Hannah, Zoey, and Tiffany. As she is looking at the third girl, trying to figure out who she could be. She hears the steel door unlock, Olivia begins to scream out, when Lowell comes into the room. He goes over to Olivia and slaps in her the face. "Shut up whore," he tells her. "Now I want you to be a good girl for our guest." Olivia looks up at the door, she can't quite make out the face, but recognizes the voice when he begins to speak. "Hello Fish," the voice tells her. Olivia knows that the voice belongs to Matthew Parker. Olivia begins to struggle aganist the cuffs as Lowell and Matthew make their way over to her.

Lowell starts to laugh. "She is quite the fighter," Lowell tells Matthew, as he begins to run in hands through her hair once again. Olivia spits in Matthews face. "Get away from me," she screams at him. Matthew punches her in the face, Olivia falls back on the mattress. "That bitch is for spitting in my face." Matthew tells her, as he grabs her by the throat. "I am going to make this slow and pleasurable," he tells her, as he begins to kiss her on the lips. Olivia tries to turn her face away from these dispicable monsters. Lowell once again begins to rub on her breasts, and stroking the inside of her thighs. Olivia tries to kick, but Matthew holds her legs down. As Olivia lay on the mattress crying, the two guards from Sealview both take turns raping her. When they finish, they leave the room, laughing. Leaving Olivia there broken and bleeding. Olivia passes out from the pain.

Elliot returns home, and opens the front door. He puts his keys on the table by the door, and calls out for the twins.

"Dickie, Lizzie?" he calls out. Dickie comes from his bedroom, and Lizzie comes out of the kitchen.

"Dad, it's good to see you," Lizzie tells him. Elliot gives her a hug.

"Dickie told me what happened to Olivia." Lizzie tells her father. Do they know who could have her?" Elliot shakes his head, as he heads into the kitchen, and pulls a beer from fridge, he opens it up, and takes a drink from the bottle.

"We have no idea, who could possibly have her," Elliot tells her, as he punches the wall. Lizzie goes over, and wraps her arms around her father.

"Dad, it's going to be alright. You will find her." Lizzie tells her. Elliot gives his daughter a hug back. A few minutes later the phone rings, Dickie answers it.

"Dad, it's Fin, he wants to talk with you." Dickie tells him. Elliot takes the phone and begins to talk with Fin.

"I just called to say I was sorry for what happened tonight in Olivia's apartment, I thought it was time that you and Cragen knew what happened at Sealview." Tears start falling from Elliot's eyes.

"I jumped to conclusions, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Elliot tells him. "Olivia can be so stubborn at times. I just wished she would have told me what happened." Elliot hangs up the phone, goes into the living room, and turns on the television. Trying to concentrate on the news, Elliot turns the television back off, and paces around the living room. The phone rings again.

Elliot answers the phone. "Elliot it's Melinda, I ran the sample of blood I took from Olivia's apartment, and it's our perps DNA." Melinda tells him.

"Did you get a match on who our perp is?" Elliot asks her.

"No I haven't got a match yet, but when I will let you know who it is." Melinda tells him. Elliot hangs up, grabs his car keys, and call the kids back into the living room.

"I am going to go down to the precint for awhile" Elliot tells them.

"Dad, what can we do to help?" Lizzie wants to know. Elliot gives her a hug.

"Please stay here, don't go out, and don't answer the door." Elliot tells her. We don't know why this guy is going after high school students, and until we connect Olivia's kidnapping and the rapes. I would rather you be safe." Elliot walks out the door, and makes his way to the precinct.

As Elliot walks into the 1-6, Cragen and Munch are standing there with Melinda, she has folder in her hand. She hands the folder to Elliot.

"You had better see this."Melinda tells him. Elliot takes the folder and opens it up. A picture of Lowell Harris sits in the folder.

"I showed this to Fin, and this is guy who tried to rape Olivia in the basement of Sealview." Melinda tells him. "There is something else. I ran the DNA that was found at Tiffany's rape scene, and the results match. Lowell Harris not only kidnapped Olivia, but also raped Tiffany as well." Melinda tells him.

"What is the connection between Tiffany and Olivia?" Elliot wants to know. "How many more teen girls has he raped?"

Melinda gives Elliot a hug. "Don't worry, you'll find her." Melinda tells him, as she walks out of the precinct.

Going over to his desk, Elliot sits down, and begins to think. "Could Lowell have taken her back to Sealview? Elliot decides to take a drive out there, and talk with the warden. Cragen gives him permission, and decides to go out there with him.

Olivia wakes up, not knowing what day it is or how long she has been stuck in the small room. Olivia starts to scream, hoping that somebody will hear her, but soon her voice goes hoarse, and she is no longer able to scream out. Olivia puts her head back on the pillow, and slowly drifts off to sleep. A few minutes later, she hears a key being put into the lock, and the door unlocking. Snapping awake in fear, Olivia begins to tell herself over and over again. NO. The door opens up, and a figure walks into the room. The figure moves over and turns on the light switch on the wall. Olivia looks up with her battered and bruised face, and notices that it is Steve the morning janitor. She now knows that she is in the basement at the high school.

Steve walks over to her, Olivia backs away from him in total fear.

"Oh God, Ms. Baker, who did this to you?" Steve asks Olivia, as he tries to reach out for her. Olivia backs away from him, in total fear.

"My name is not Ms. Baker. Olivia tells him. "My name is Olivia Benson, I am a detective with the Special Victims Unit." She slowly tells him. "My partners and I were undercover, trying to figure out, who had raped the four girls here at the high school." Steve picks up his walkie, and calls for help. He stays with Olivia until help arrives.

Just as Cragen and Elliot pull into the prison entrance gate at Sealview, Cragen's phone rings. Cragen answers his phone.

"Don, it's Munch. Olivia was found." Munch tells him. "She was found in a small room, in the basement at Washington Irving. It doesn't look good."

Elliot takes the phone from Cragen. "What do you mean it doesn't look good?" Elliot asks him, as Cragen turns his car around, and starts heading back to the high school.

"Elliot, when the janitor found her, she was in pretty bad shape." Munch tells him. "The paramedics are taking her to Mercy General." Cragen drives through the morning rush hour traffic of New York City.

**Thanks for reading. Now you all know what to do. Please review. **

**Now that I have my computer back, I will be able update more often now. **

**I will have another chapter up later, after my children are in bed.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elliot and Cragen arrive at Mercy General. Elliot pushes the car door open, and races into the hospital. He goes to the front desk, and finds nobody sitting there. He starts pounding on the counter. A moment later, a nurse comes to the counter.

"Sir, you are going to have to be a little more quiet please." The nurse tells him.

Elliot shows her his badge. "My partner Olivia Benson was brought here." He tells her. "Can I see her please?" The nurse tells him to wait there, while she slips off to the back area. Elliot paces around the waiting room.

"What the hell is taking so long?" He asks Cragen. Don puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Elliot, why don't you sit down." Cragen tells him. "The doctor will be out soon to talk to you." A few moments later the doctor comes out to the waiting area.

"Elliot Stabler?" The doctor asks him. Elliot stands up.

"Yes, I'm Elliot Stabler." He tells the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Mann," the doctor tells him, as he shakes hands with Elliot. "I just got done examining your partner. Whoever raped her, did quite a number on her." The doctor begins to tell Elliot, but Elliot interrupts the doctor.

"What do you mean raped?" Elliot questions the doctor, as he sits back down on the chair sitting behind him.

"Your partner was raped repeatly, her jaw is broken, she has multiple bruises and contusions on her face. There is also multiple deep bruises on the inside of her thighs, like somebody held her legs apart." The doctor tells Elliot. Elliot stands up, and begins to walk to the door of the emergency room.

"There is one more thing," the doctor tells Elliot, as Elliot turns around. "She was six weeks pregnant."

"What do you mean, pregnant?" Elliot asks the doctor.

"When we were doing the rape kit, we found out that your partner was pregnant." There was so much damage, we are going to have to take her surgery. Does your partner, have any family?" The doctor asks Elliot.

"Yes, she has a brother Simon Mardsen who lives in New Jersey." Elliot tells him. "I will call him right away."

"Good, you may want to get him as soon as possible." The doctor tells him. "I don't know if your partner is going to make it through this one. You may want to come back and see her now. We will be taking her to surgery in about an hour." Doctor Mann tells Elliot, as he walks to the back with Elliot. He takes him to the room, where Olivia is lying a bed, tubes coming out of her nose, iv lines coming out of arms. Her face unrecognizable from the swelling, and bruises. Elliot walks over to the bed, sits down beside it, takes Olivia's hand, and begins to pray.

In New Jersey, Simon Mardsen is getting ready to start his day. He comes out of the shower, and gives his wife of three years, a kiss on the cheek, and picks up his daughter, and gives her a hug.

"Going to have to work late again tonight." Simon tells his wife. Pamela gives a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be to late," she tells him, as he walks out of the door. After Simon leaves the house, the phone rings. Pamela answers it.

"Is Simon Mardsen there?" Cragen asks the lady.

"No, he just left for work." May I ask who is calling?" She asks the caller.

"My name is Donald Cragen, I'm from the Special Victims Unit in New York City. It's important that I talk with Simon, his sister Olivia has been seriously hurt." Cragen tells her.

"You must have Simon confused with somebody else. He doesn't have a sister." Pamela tells Cragen.

"I don't know what your husband has been telling you, but he does have a half sister. They have the same father, but different mothers." Cragen tells her. Confused Pamela sits down, and listens to what Cragen has to tell her. After their conversation, Pamela promises that she will contact Simon right away. After hanging up the phone, Pamela dials her husband phone. Simon looks at the number on his phone, and answers it right away.

"Pamela, what's wrong. Is everything ok with Kimmie?" Simon wants to know.

"Kimmie is just fine." Pamela tells him. "Why didn't you tell me, that you had a half sister in New York." Pamela conforts him over the phone. Simon pulls to the side of the road, and quietly sits there for a few moments.

"Look, I am going to call in, and I will be home in about 30 minutes." Simon tells her. "Did my sister call?"

"No, a Donald Cragen called." Pamela tells him. "Your sister has been hurt." Simon tells his wife that he will be home soon.

Melinda arrives at home, and finds Tiffany sitting in her room, with her earphones on. Melinda goes over, and turns the stero off.

"Mom, what did you do that for?" Tiffany demands to know. Melinda sits down next to her daughter on the bed.

"Tiff, I have some good news and bad news for you." Melinda tells her. Tiffany closes her book, and looks up at her mother.

"What is it?" Tiffany asks her.

"The good news is, that we found out who raped you, and your dad, and Uncle Munch are out searching for him." Melinda tells her. Tiffany starts to get defensive.

"Mom, why did you do that?" Tiffany wants to know. "He told me that if I told anybody, he would come after my family." Melinda takes her daughter into arms, and feels Tiffany shaking aganist her.

"Tiff, there is something else." Melinda tries to tell her. "Olivia was kidnapped, by the same man who raped you." Tiffany pulls away from her mother.

"Have they found her yet?" Tiffany asks her mother.

"No not yet, but hopefully soon." Melinda tells her. Melinda gets up, and walks over to the door.

"How about we go out for a hamburger?" She asks Tiffany. The phone rings, just as Tiffany stands up, and grabs her coat. Melinda goes into the living room, and answers the phone.

"Melinda, it's John. Are you sitting down?" Munch tells her. Melinda sits down on the couch, and listens to what Munch has to tell her.

"They found Olivia," Munch tells her. Melinda breathes a sigh of relief, just as Tiffany walks into the room. She stands there listening to her mother's conversation.

"Melinda, things don't look good right now." Munch tells her. "Elliot is at the hospital now with her, and I am on my way over there now." Melinda starts to cry.

"Tiffany and I are on our way right now." She tells Munch. "Could you have Fin meet us at the hospital." Munch agrees to get a hold of Fin. Melinda searches for her purse, but cannot find it.

"Damn, where is my purse?" She asks, as she continues to search for the purse. Tiffany looks on the counter in the kitchen, and grabs it.

"Here mom." Tiffany tells her. Melinda grabs the key, and they get in the car, and drive to the hospital.

Elliot continues to hold Olivia's hand, as Cragen walks into the room. He walks over to the bed. He doesn't recognize the woman that is laying on the bed. The woman, who has been like a daughter to him. He puts his hand on Elliot's shoulder.  
"She will pull through this." Cragen tells him. "She is quite the fighter." Elliot stands up, and starts to pace around the room.

"Why didn't she tell me, that she was pregnant?" Elliot asks himself, as he tips over a tray in the room. Cragen tries to calm him down.

"Maybe she didn't know." Cragen tells him. "Six weeks is pretty soon to tell with some women." Elliot picks the tray up, just as the doctor walks into the room.

"We are going to get her ready to go to surgery now." Dr. Mann tells them, as a nurse comes in to prep Olivia for surgery. Elliot goes over to her, and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I will be right here, when you come out of surgery." Elliot tells her, as they wheel her down the hallway, towards the OR. Elliot makes his way back to the waiting room. He sees Maureen and Kathleen standing there. Both girls walk over to their father, and give him a hug.

"How did you know that I was here?" Elliot asks his daughters.

"Dickie and Lizzie told us what happened, when we stopped over by the house." Maureen tells him. "How is Olivia doing?"

"She just went into surgery," Elliot tells them. "The doctor doesn't know, if she will make it." Elliot breaks down. "There is something else. "Olivia was pregnant, six weeks along." Maureen puts her arm around her father.

"I'm sorry dad, I know you really love her." Maureen tells him. Kathleen turns to her father.

"How could you do this to mom," Kathleen yells at him. Maureen tries to keep her sister quiet.

"Kathleen, dad doesn't need this right now." Maureen tells her. Kathleen looks away from her sister and dad.

"Dad hasn't even been divorced for five months, before he is sleeping with another woman." Kathleen yells at them. Elliot takes his daughter by the shoulders.

"You will maintain yourself, Kathleen." He tells her. "Your mother and I couldn't work it out, and we both agreed to move on. I love all of you kids." Elliot lets go of his daughter's shoulders. Kathleen turns, and runs out the front doors of the hospital. Elliot wanting to go after his daughter, knows that Kathleen needs a little time to herself.

**Please review. **

**Next chapter up tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Simon arrives back at home 20 minutes later and finds his wife sitting on the couch, staring out the window that overlooks their garden. Simon walks over to her and puts his arm around her. She looks over at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister." Pamela demands to know. Simon removes his arm, and stands up.

"I didn't know I had a sister, until just a few years ago." Simon tells her. "My father Joe Hollister was a rapist. He raped my sister's mother, and she was born. Then my father met my mother, and married her, and I was born." Simon paces around the room, as he tells Pamela about his life. Pamela gets up from the couch, and goes over to the window.

"I think you had better get packing, you have a trip to New York to make." Pamela tells him. "Your sister needs you right now." Simon gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Come with me, you and Kimmie." Simon tells her. "It's time that my sister knew she was an aunt." Simon and Pamela head towards their room, to pack for their trip.

Two hours later, the surgeon comes out to the waiting room, and finds Elliot sitting in the chairs, thumbing through the latest edition of Good Housekeeping. Elliot looks up at the surgeon.

"How is she doing?" Elliot asks the surgeon. The surgeon sits next to him, as Don, Maureen, Dickie, and Lizzie gather around him.

"Olivia pulled through surgery ok. There was a lot damage done, and we ended up having to do a full hysterctomy." The surgeon tells them. Elliot gets up, and goes over to the waiting room window, and looks out into the dark, gloomy day.

"Your telling me, that Olivia will never have any children?" Elliot asks the doctor. The surgeon shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. I did everything I could, but there was to much damage from the rape." The surgeon tells them, as he explains what he had to operate on. After the surgeon finishes, he gets up from the chair, shakes hands with everybody, and walks back towards the back. He turns around when he gets to the door.

"Olivia is in recovery right now, you should be able to see her in a couple of hours." The surgeon tells Elliot. Elliot thanks him, and walks back over to where the others are. His three children wrap their arms around their father, as Elliot starts to cry. Cragen grabs his coat from the chair, and tells Elliot that he is going to step out for a little while. Elliot nods at him, as Don leaves the hospital, Melinda and Tiffany come walking through the door.

"Don, any word on Olivia yet?" Melinda asks him. Cragen tells her what is going on, but seems to be in a hurry, and anxious to get out the door. Melinda looks at him.

"Are you ok?" Melinda asks him. "Yeah I'm fine, I just need to go out, and get some fresh air." Don tells her, as her heads out the door. Melinda finds Elliot, and the kids sitting in the waiting room. Her and Tiffany walk over to them. Elliot sees her, and stands up, and gives her a hug.

"Sorry we're late, but the traffic was really bad, and then my tire went flat." Melinda tells them. How is she doing?"

"The damage was pretty extensive." Elliot tells her. "They ended up having to do a hysterctomy. Oh God Melinda, how is Olivia going to take it, when she is told, that she will never be able to have children on her own." Elliot tells Melinda, as he begins to cry. Melinda puts her arms around him.

"Olivia is a very strong woman." Melinda tells him. "With time, and our support. She will pull through this."

When Simon and Pamela finish their packing for the trip to New York, the school bus pulls up in front of the house. Simon looks at his wife.

"I had better go, and get Kimmie off the bus." Simon tells her, as he walks to the front door. He goes out to the bus, and a little girl with light brown hair, and a mischievous smile, bounds down the steps.

"Hi daddy. I had a good day." Kimmie tells him. Simon gives her a hug.

"That's good sweetie." Simon tells her. "Keep your coat on, we are going to be leaving pretty soon." Kimmie looks up at her dad.

"Where are we going?" Kimmie wants to know. Simon picks up his daughter, and tells her, that they are going to New York, but doesn't tell her why. Simon helps Pamela put the luggage into the car, fastens Kimmie into her booster seat, and start down the road for New York.

Elliot paces back and forth in the waiting room, he looks up and sees Kathleen standing there, she goes over, and gives him a big hug.

"Dad, I am so sorry for the way I acted earlier." Kathleen tells him. "I was just still upset over your divorce to mom, and I thought Olivia was trying to take moms place."

Elliot gives his daughter a hug back.

"I understand that you were upset." Elliot tells his daughter. "I am glad you decided to come back. As they are talking a nurse walks out into the waiting room.

"Elliot Stabler." The nurse calls out. Elliot goes over to where the nurse is standing.

"Are you Elliot Stabler?" The nurse asks him. Elliot shakes his head.

"There is somebody awake back here, and is asking for you." The nurse tells him. Elliot sighs a big sigh of relief, and walks to the back where Olivia is laying. Elliot sits down in the chair next to her, and takes her hand. Olivia starts to panic and pulls away from him.

"PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!" Olivia starts to scream out.

"Olivia it's Elliot" He tells her. "You need to calm down, or you are going to hurt yourself." Getting more and more hysterical. Olivia keeps yelling out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Hearing the commotion from the room, the nurse comes in, and sees Olivia thrashing around on the bed. She goes over to the cabinet, and pulls out a needle and vial of Ativan. She gives Olivia the shot of Ativan, and soon Olivia drifts back off to sleep. The nurse checks to make sure the dressings covering her surgery site, are still intact. She adjusts the iv setting and walks over to where Elliot is sitting.

"She is going to be sleeping for awhile." The nurse tells him. "Why don't you go and get something to eat." Elliot shakes his head.

"I am going to stay here." Elliot tells her, as he makes his way back over to where Olivia is. This time being careful. Elliot looks at his partner, and best friend. Tears start to fall from his eyes.

"God so help me, I am going to find Harris and he will wish he had never been born." Elliot tells Olivia, as she lays silently on the bed.

Simon and Pamela make their way into New York. Pamela turns to Simon.

"Should we get a hotel first, or go straight to the hospital?" Pamela asks him.

"I am going to find us a hotel first." Simon tells her. "That way you and Kimmie can rest up, while I go and see about my sister." Pamela looks in the back seat and sees that Kimmie had fallen asleep. She smiles at her, and agrees it would be best to get a motel room. Simon pulls into the first Econo Lodge he spots along the way. He goes in gets a room, and helps Pamela with Kimmie and the bags up to the room. He unlocks the door, and sets Kimmie down on the bed. Pamela puts the bags down on the next bed, and opens up her overnight bag, and pulls out another small black bag.

"I need to get Kimmie's shot ready." She tells Simon. "Can you get me a bottle of orange juice out of her bag for me." Simon gets the bottle of juice from Kimmie's bag, and opens it up. Pamela gently wakes her daughter.

"Kimmie time for your finger poke, and your shot." Pamela tells her. Kimmie looks up at her mother.

"No mommy, no finger poke, no shot." She tells her mother. Pamela takes her finger and pokes her finger. Kimmie screams out in pain. Pamela gets a small drop of blood and tests it. Next she fills a needle with Novalog, and puts it into the little girls arm. Kimmie lets out of cry of pain. Pamela disposes of the needle, and then gives her daughter a hug. Simon grabs his keys, and looks over at his two precious ladies in his life.

"I will be back a little later." He tells them, as he walks out the motel door.


End file.
